A Padackles Affair
by Follow Miss Padasexy
Summary: Um moreno em conflito consigo mesmo. Um loiro sempre por perto para confortá-lo. São como noite e dia... Se completam. PADACKLES. RPS.


**A Padackles Affair¹**

_By Follow Miss Padasexy_

_**Beta: **_Annamanson – os erros são dela porque leu e deixou passar! Rá!

_**Disclaimer:**__ Jared e Jensen não são meus (Queria, mas não!), não sabem que eu existo, nunca me autorizaram nada, não sabem desse plot, nunca vão saber. Isso tudo é ficção e das brabas, nenhum acontecimento deve ser encarado como verdadeiro nem relacionado direta ou indiretamente a qualquer um dos dois. Isso se estende aos demais citados. Qualquer semelhança entre fatos ou acontecimentos é mera coincidência. _

_**Nota:**__ eu não sei absolutamente nada sobre a vida pessoal de nenhum deles nem de suas famílias. Obra de ficção feita tão somente para entreter, e não guarda a mínima relação com a verdade real._

_**Aviso:**__ leve atividade sexual entre dois lindos homens. Relacionamento amoroso entre os mesmos. Não curte? Não leia. Ou leia mesmo assim, mas, por favor, sem mimimi por isso. Estão avisados. Para quem gosta please enjoy!_

_**padackles ::: padackles ::: padackles ::: padackles**_

A convenção foi um absurdo sucesso. Tudo tinha corrido bem. Os fãs foram adoráveis. Sem perguntas muito embaraçosas, nada muito escandaloso. As suas famílias estavam lá. Os pais e os irmãos de Jensen, seus sobrinhos e seu cunhado. Os pais de Jared também saíram de San Antonio para ver o filho. Foi uma das cons mais especiais que tiveram. Em casa, com a família, o calor e o amor texano em seus peitos. Estavam felizes, e muito.

Quando Jared chegou ao seu camarim Jensen o esperava na porta. Estava encostado na parede, com uma das pernas levantadas apoiando a sola do pé no local, mexendo no seu IPhone esperando o tempo passar. Fazia muito calor e o corpo do loiro estava brilhando de suor. A camisa em tom de cinza já estava um tanto molhada devido a sua transpiração. Jared sorriu ao ver o namorado assim. Jensen era excitante mesmo sem fazer nada, apenas respirando. Chegou até a porta e tocou no ombro do mais velho, que teve um pequeno sobressalto antes de olhar para ele e abrir um grande sorriso.

- Oi Jared! – Abraçou o moreno. – Ainda bem que já acabou!

- Você adora fazer convenções, e está feliz porque acabou?

- Ah, eu... Estou em casa! Eu sinto saudade da minha casa, minha família... Eu queria poder aproveitar logo! Amanhã depois do almoço temos que ir embora...

Soltaram-se do abraço e entraram no camarim de Jared. Jensen trancou a porta e pulou no colo do moreno, surpreendendo-o com a atitude. Ele sabia que Jared não o deixaria cair, tinha reflexos bons e nunca antes o deixou cair no chão; não sozinho.

Agarraram-se e se beijaram suavemente, mas com paixão. Jensen no colo de Jared, como uma noiva em sua primeira noite de núpcias com o recém-marido. Terminaram o beijo e se olharam enquanto o loiro lhe acariciava os cabelos, um pouco mal tratados nesse dia.

- Eu vou lhe colocar no chão.

- Por favor, ainda não...

- Jensen, você é um homem pesado, eu não aguento carregar seu corpo por muito tempo!

Fez com que Jensen descesse. Foi até em frente ao espelho e tirou a camisa xadrez, e logo em seguida a camiseta. Quando olhou no espelho viu Jensen atrás de si lhe olhando como se nunca o tivesse visto sem camisa antes.

- Parece que nunca viu...

- Agora o mundo inteiro já viu como eu vejo! – Disse o loiro rolando os olhos e se sentando no chão, pertinho da porta.

- Essa história da praia de novo, Jenny? Eu devia ter ido como? E não é como se ninguém nunca tivesse visto, às vezes Sam só falta aparecer pelado!

- Mas ninguém nunca tinha visto como eu, sem trabalho de edição de imagem, lindo ao natural... Podia ter usado uma camiseta, uma ridícula como aquela bermuda horrorosa que você deve ter ganhado de Natal da sua sogra, ou daquele esquisitinho do seu cunhado...

- Jensen, só cala essa sua boca de mulher fresca! Meu Deus, como implica comigo!

- Parei, não quero brigar com você! Eles por aí viram, mas só eu toco... Pronto!

Jared começou a tirar o cinto, e assim que acabou, tirou a calça. Virou para Jensen, prevendo o que aquela visita significava.

- Senta aqui do meu lado...

Assim que se sentou, puxou Jensen para um beijo longo e melado, como ele gostava de beijar quando queria sexo. O loiro já conhecia o sinal.

- Eu não quero fazer amor agora, Jay...

- Não?

- Não, eu vim por outro motivo.

- Mas não dá tempo de uma rapidinha? Eu tô querendo muito você... – Jensen viu a verdade daquela afirmação grande e armada dentro da boxer do amante.

- Não dá, mas eu posso fazer alguma coisa pra lhe ajudar...

Virou-se para ele, e abaixou a sua cueca, somente até liberar o pênis do moreno. Começou a apertá-lo bem devagar, sobre a glande. Depois passou a massagear toda a extensão daquela amostra de pecado que ele conhecia tão bem e de todos os jeitos. Quando viu o pré gozo de seu homem aparecer, lambuzou sua mão nele e passou a movimentá-la de cima abaixo no membro do outro, apertando de leve, conforme deslizava seus dedos por ali. Passou a olhar para o parceiro e viu que ele abria e fechava os olhos, mordendo os lábios, gemendo baixo e se entregando ao prazer daquele toque. Sentiu que seu corpo começou a reagir à visão, mas não teria tempo de fazer nada dentro dos planos se permitisse que isso acontecesse. Então passou a masturbar Jared com muito mais rapidez e força, fazendo-o urrar de prazer em questão de poucos instantes. Lambeu todo o líquido que jorrou do corpo do moreno, e então de sua própria mão.

- Você vai ter que trocar de boxer.

Jared o puxou para outro beijo. Um beijo macio e doce, como a pele alva de seu loirinho que ele amava mais do que qualquer outra pessoa nesse mundo... Com exceção de Little T., seu maior motivo de orgulho. Jensen agora havia descido de patamar em sua vida, e estava ciente disso. Não estava muito satisfeito, mas Jensen adorava crianças, e adorava Thomas, filho do amor de sua vida. Entendia a perda de espaço.

Foi Jensen quem se afastou primeiro.

- Jared... Mamãe... Minha mãe chamou a sua pra jantar em casa.

- Ah, Jen...Eu adoro sua mãe, Papa... A Mackie... Mas você acha conveniente? – Disse se levantando meio emburrado.

- Por causa de Josh, né? – Jensen se levantou também.

- Da última vez que o vi, saí com a cara bem arrebentada!

- Eu disse pra mamãe, mas ela gosta muito de você, e da Cherry²... E meu velho se dá muito bem com o Gerry... Seus pais adoraram a ideia, já devem ter ido pra lá...

- Jensen... Não sei. Josh me odeia cara. Nem falou comigo, passou direto por papai e mamãe... Vai ficar um clima estranho...

- Por favor, Jared! Por mim! Deixa o cabeça dura do Josh pra lá! Mamãe sente falta de você também! Quase três anos que ninguém se reúne mais!...

- Shiiii, Jackles! – Selou os lábios do outro com os seus. – Você dirige.

_**padackles ::: padackles ::: padackles ::: padackles**_

Chegaram e foram recebidos com beijos, abraços, gritos e mãos de crianças meladas em molho barbecue.

- Jared, meu querido, como está bonito!

- São seus olhos, Donna! – Respondeu beijando-lhe a mão polidamente.

- Ei filho, dá um abraço nesse velho aqui!

- Como vai, Papa? Mal nos falamos lá na con...

- Vou levando! E dando uma surra no seu velho pai nas cartas! Vai lá ver o rabugento, já tá reclamando que o jogo foi batizado!

Jared foi falar com o pai, na sala de jogos. Ouviu sobre suas suspeitas certamente infundadas de que Papa Ackles estava roubando no carteado. Foi até sua mãe e lhe deu um forte abraço, confessando-lhe toda a saudade que tinha dela e dos tempos mais fáceis em San Antonio, como ela sempre o compelia a fazer com aquele olhar profundo, enquanto tocava a pele de seu rosto de trinta anos.

Voltou para a sala e ouviu uma gritaria na varanda. Caminhou até a porta e viu Jensen brincando com as crianças. Jensen amava mesmo os pequenos, brincava com eles como se ele próprio fosse ainda da mesma faixa etária. Lembrou-se de Thomas e seu peito apertou. Imaginou como seria a sua vida se eles dois criassem Thomas como sendo só deles. Viu Jensen ninar o menino, alimentá-lo, ensiná-lo a andar, a jogar videogame...

- Big Jay! – Recebeu um tapinha no traseiro.

- Mackie! – Abraçou-a e suspendeu-a no ar. – Minha irmãzinha!

- Não esperava que você sentisse falta de mim... Nem e-mail, Jared! – Disse quando o rapaz lhe pôs no chão.

- Ah... Tempo, Mackie... – Voltou seus olhos para Jensen e as crianças, alheios ao mundo naquele jardim, caçando insetos.

- É uma criança grande meu irmão... Seria um pai e tanto, hein, Big Jay? Olha só como se dá bem com os meninos...

- Jensen será o melhor pai do mundo, com certeza!...

- E ele deseja muito isso... Não sei o que falta... Como vai Thomas?

- Um menino perfeito! Esperto, alegre! Mamãe diz que ele tem a mesma energia que eu tinha na idade dele!

- E Genevieve?

- Como gosta, Mackie. Sabe, vivendo o sonho...

- Sonho dela, pesadelo de vocês... Mas eu não vou me meter nisso, vocês se resolveram, e meu irmão parece bem com isso. Ao menos um tem ao outro, é mais do que muito casal que se ama tem.

- Você me surpreende com toda a sua maturidade, Mackenzie. Josh não pensa como você.

- Josh sempre protegeu Jen, e a mim também. Ele nos ama demais, só isso. Já voltaram a se falar? Não vi vocês se esbarrando ainda.

- Ele faz questão de mostrar que não pretende se relacionar comigo. Eu tô aqui, se ele quiser ser meu amigo, mas se não quiser... O que eu posso fazer?

- Hum... Deixa pra lá! – Virou para o irmão e gritou – Jensen! – Ele olhou imediatamente para ela. – Vem comer, seu idiota! A mãe disse que vai esfriar tudo e não vai prestar mais! – Virou-se para Jared. – A ordem se estende a você também, vamos!

Jensen ainda falou com as crianças antes de ir até a casa correndo. Chegou e deu um grande abraço na irmã, seguido de um selinho.

- Nossa Jen, se agarrou com um gambá? Credo homem vai tomar um banho!

- Só depois! Vem Jared, vamos jantar! – Puxou o maior pela mão, que o seguiu.

Sentaram-se à mesa da grande sala de jantar, branca e totalmente texana. Todos já tinham jantado e lá estavam apenas as mães, que passaram a ser acompanhadas pelos dois e por Mackenzie. Comiam costelas assadas com salada tropical e molho barbecue, acompanhada de um perfeito vinho tinto de notas amadeiradas, que bem se moldava à ocasião. Iam conversando tranquilamente até a chegada de Joshua.

- Oi mãe! – Joshua beijou a testa da mãe. – Hey, Mackie-girl! – Mexeu no cabelo da caçula, deixando-o despenteado. – Fala Jenny Freckles! – Deu um tapa na nuca de Jensen e sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Josh?

- Oi, mãe!

- E as visitas?

- Ah, me perdoem! Senhora Padalecki, como vai?

- Muito bem, menino! E você?

- Ótimo senhora! Podia estar melhor, mas não se tem tudo o que se quer... – Levou um pisão no pé de Jensen e lhe deu um olhar reprovador.

- Josh...

- Fale mãe!

- E Jared querido, não vai cumprimentá-lo?

Joshua olhou para Jared, que já o estava encarando. Em seguida olhou para Sharon, e depois para Donna. Percebeu a apreensão de Mackenzie. Jensen estava com a cabeça baixa segurando a mão do moreno do seu outro lado.

- Oi.

- Tudo bem, Josh?

- Sim. Vou lá fora checar os meninos, como mais depois mãe! Com licença!

Quando Joshua saiu, o clima na sala de jantar ficou extremamente pesado. Passaram-se alguns minutos até que Jared decidiu-se por desfazer a nuvem negra instalada no lugar.

- Mãe, vocês voltam hoje pra San Antonio?

- Não, filho! Donna nos ofereceu a casa dela pra ficarmos essa noite, e nós preferimos dormir aqui em vez de em um hotel.

- Ah, claro... Os manos podiam ter dado um jeito de vir me ver...

- Jared, meu amor, você sabe como é ser ocupado o tempo todo... Não ache que eles fizeram pouco caso... Eles sentem muito a sua falta também!

- É, eu sei... Vocês me dão licença? Eu vou fazer uma ligação, saber se tá tudo bem em casa. Me aguarda aqui, Jen? Faz companhia pra essas duas adoráveis senhoras enquanto eu telefono!... – Beijou o topo de sua cabeça. Jensen fez sinal afirmativo com a mesma.

Saiu para o jardim. Inspirou um pouco daquele ar quente do seu Estado natal. Passou as mãos nos cabelos, e depois no rosto. Olhou para o céu, para a noite. Gastou uns segundos com o olhar suspenso, fazendo um breve balanço de tudo o que viveu. De sua história com Jensen, de seu trabalho. Lembrou de novo de seu filho. Pegou o celular do bolso e discou o primeiro número de sua discagem rápida. Precisou ligar novamente antes de alguém atender do outro lado da linha.

- Oi Jay! Foi tudo bem aí?

- Sim querida, perfeito!

- Eu queria ter ido com você...

- Eu sei que sim, mas com nosso filho tão novinho eu...

- Corta essa Jared! No começo era bonitinho, mas essa mentira já não tem efeito nenhum. Danneel também não _pode ir_ né?

- Não sei da vida dela, querida. E Thomas?

- Já está dormindo.

- Como ele se comportou?

- Muito bem, Jay! Sapeca como sempre, mas nada que eu não possa dar jeito. Sentiu mais a sua falta do que eu.

- Para com isso Gen... Eu não estou longe porque quero... É meu trabalho...

- Tudo é seu trabalho, Jared! Todas as decisões que você toma tem a ver com sua carreira! Mas não quero discutir isso mais uma vez. Volta quando?

- Amanhã, pela tarde.

- Estaremos esperando por você, cheios de saudade e com um bolinho daqueles que você gosta tanto!

- Claro! Sim, claro... Dê um beijo no garotão por mim!

- Darei. E Jared... Eu te amo.

- Eu... Também, Gen. Tchau. – Desligou o celular. Chegou mais perto de uma roseira e passou a acariciar as pétalas de uma linda rosa vermelha. Sentia um sabor agridoce na boca. O peito doía. Pensou nas palavras de Genevieve:

"_Tudo é seu trabalho, Jared! Todas as decisões que você toma tem a ver com sua carreira!". _

Ele amava atuar, não sabia fazer outra coisa da vida. Tinha que preservar isso. Por que era tão difícil de entender? Por que isso estava lhe incomodando agora? Nunca foi um problema escolher sempre a carreira quando ela era pesada em uma balança com qualquer outra coisa. Sacrificou muito em prol de seu objetivo, mas isso fazia parte, não lhe fazia mal. Até hoje. Até rever todos reunidos de novo, como era antes. Os Ackles e os Padaleckis, todos juntos. Antes de eles confessarem aos familiares que eram namorados, e depois desse fato.

Lembrou-se do dia em que comunicaram às famílias, naquela mesma casa, o que haviam decidido fazer. A emissora andava preocupada com as imagens dos galãs de sua série mais lucrativa. Muitas especulações sobre a sexualidade deles, e isso era mau. A audiência massiva vinha de garotas que sonhavam com seus príncipes encantados, e muitas delas queriam que esses príncipes fossem Jensen ou Jared. "_Pouco importa se vocês se amam ou não, a gente precisa ver isso aqui render! Vocês acham que alguém vai querer saber dessa porcaria se as duas estrelas chegarem na mídia gritando: Ei, nós nos amamos, estamos namorando quase desde o começo da série e queremos nos casar! Vocês já viram isso acontecer e dar certo? Não rapazes, não tem jeito de dar certo_!". Foi o que eles ouviram diretamente do presidente da emissora quando tiveram aquela reunião extraordinária que os pegou totalmente de surpresa. Jensen respondeu deselegantemente. Jared segurou seu braço e disse que eles iam tentar resolver tudo. Sentia ainda o olhar confuso do loiro virado para ele quando Jared afirmou que o presidente estava certo. Que dois homens bonitos, intérpretes de dois irmãos caçadores de demônios não poderiam ser gays, e muito menos poderiam namorar entre si. Sentiu Jensen gelar sob sua mão quando ele assegurou ao homem em sua frente que eles fariam qualquer coisa para manter o show em andamento, rendendo os milhões que rendia.

Nesse dia tiveram uma conversa cheia de gritos e choro. Jared tentava convencer Jensen de que o homenzinho tinha toda a razão. "_Que se foda essa porra toda, Jay! Eu não ligo! Eu posso fazer tanta coisa, eu não preciso fingir ser quem eu não sou por causa de um emprego! Eu não aguento mais, Jay! Nós já tínhamos decidido! Nós íamos dizer pra todo mundo, íamos poder sair juntos, como um casal! Andar de mãos dadas! Esse cara... Ele é só mais um idiota preconceituoso, Jared!_" O moreno não tirou a razão do loiro, mas enfatizou que o idiota preconceituoso pensava como a maioria das pessoas. Claro, tinha aquela parcela das fãs que passavam horas na internet falando sobre como seria bom se eles fossem um casal, até escreviam sobre isso. Mas daí a realmente aceitarem esse fato? Jared duvidava que haveria aceitação. No fundo, ele sempre teve medo de assumir seu amor por Jensen para o mundo. Tinha concordado com insegurança em declarar a verdade, estava disposto a dar essa prova de amor à sua alma gêmea. Mas o encontro vespertino de negócios que tiveram o fez recuar completamente.

Foi complicado fazer Jensen entender o quanto Jared não podia colocar em risco tudo o que havia conquistado até então. Foi muito difícil fazer Jensen enxergar que era prioridade em sua vida, mas que não deixaria tudo se esvair assim, só porque não podiam se amar como os lindos casais que tinham seus relacionamentos abençoados pelo bom deus. Então decidiram – _"Decidimos não, eu decidi e convenci Jen..."_ - que a única forma de tudo se ajeitar era se cada um aparecesse com um "grande amor heterossexual e feliz", do jeito que as pessoas de bom caráter deveriam ter. Choraram juntos durante muitas horas nessa noite. Jared queria chorar tudo aquilo de novo agora que revivia a cena em sua memória.

Quando Jared contou às duas famílias que eles iriam assumir relacionamentos sérios, e em seguida se casariam com outras pessoas para manter as carreiras, ninguém disse nada. Olhavam-se, e olhavam para eles dois, Jared de pé, Jensen sentado por trás dele, em uma poltrona. "_Nós nos amamos demais, vocês sabem disso, mas não podemos jogar tudo pro alto por causa desse amor. Podemos aguentar mais esse tranco. Jensen e eu decidimos assim, e está tudo certo, não é Jen?_"

Foi quando tudo desandou no recinto.

- Fale por você, Jared! – Jensen se levantou gritando e se desfazendo em lágrimas. Perceberam então que ele estava um tanto bêbado, como nunca havia ficado antes. – Eu quero mais é que a série se foda, que a emissora se foda, que a sociedade inteira se exploda! Eu não dou a mínima pra esse status que você tanto quer preservar! Eu não sou mais feliz Jared, e nunca mais serei por sua covardia, porque você é igual a eles! Diz que me ama quando estamos transando baixinho no trailer pra não incomodar ninguém, mas você é como eles! Você tem nojo de mim, nojo de você, nojo do que nós somos! Você é mais preconceituoso que eles, Jared, e eu me arrependo de ter te entregado meu coração, minha alma e meu corpo! – Gritava e soluçava, mal se apoiando nos pés. Seus pais choravam também, Mackenzie não sabia o que fazer. Foi quando Joshua voou em sua direção e desferiu vários socos em seu rosto. Assim terminou a última reunião de família que tiveram, até a presente.

- Jay, o que houve? – Sentiu os braços do loiro lhe circundarem o corpo por trás. – Você demorou a voltar. Tudo bem com Thomas? Por que está chorando?

- Sim, Jensen, eu... Jensen... Você... Como estamos? – Perguntou se virando de frente para ele.

- Como?

- Você acha que fizemos a coisa certa, Jensen?

- Sobre o quê?

- Sobre tudo... Sobre nós...

- Jared, o que é isso agora?

- Nada, é... Eu vi você com as crianças... Eu vi nossas famílias juntas... Como costumava ser. Ainda temos chance, Jen? Ainda podemos ser felizes?

- E quem é infeliz aqui, meu amor? Eu sou feliz! Você está infeliz?

- Não Jensen... Você sabe o que eu quero dizer... Nada nunca mais vai ser como poderia ter sido... Isso aqui, nunca mais vai ser real... Não dá mais pra enxergar esse futuro pra nós dois!... Eu tenho Thomas agora. E ele é filho da Gen. Como vai ser? Eu fiz tudo errado, Jensen! – Deixou seu pranto molhar o ombro do loiro, e Jensen deixou que ele extirpasse a dor de seu peito. Quando percebeu que Jared já não chorava mais, puxou seu rosto e posicionou-o de frente ao seu próprio. Enxugou as lágrimas de sua face e as suas que acabaram caindo inevitavelmente. Beijou os lábios trêmulos do moreno, com todo o amor que sentia por ele.

- Jay, se nós, e veja bem o que digo, se _nós_ fizemos algo errado, já foi, é daqui pra frente agora. O nosso amor tem se provado forte e cada vez maior a cada dia, não é? Apesar de tudo. Não fazemos mais planos, esqueceu? Você quem costuma dizer isso, que o certo é viver o momento. Vive esse momento comigo hoje. E amanhã a gente vê, tá bom?

Jared o olhava com olhos cheios de paixão. Jensen sabia sempre o que dizer quando era hora de falar. E sabia como ninguém fingir que estava mesmo tudo bem, que a culpa não era sua por nada de ruim que tinha acontecido. Sabia tirar o peso de seus ombros quando ele, Jared, se amaldiçoava pelo vício em cigarro, bebidas e remédios que tinha feito o loiro mergulhar durante aquele período. "_Jay, tudo o que eu fiz, fiz porque quis._", costumava dizer. Mas Jared sabia que não era bem assim. E o esforço de Jensen em lhe fazer se sentir bem só o fazia se apaixonar mais e mais. Como agora.

- Eu te amo tanto, Jensen! – Beijou o mais velho com volúpia e amor, estreitando-o com força em seus braços.

- Quem não amaria um homem lindo como eu? – Jensen respondeu assim que se desgrudaram. – Olha, quer passar a noite comigo no meu antigo quarto? Mamãe pode mandar arrumar pra nós dois!

Jared sorriu. Que sorte a dele por ter um homem tão perfeito como Jensen em sua vida! Mackie estava certa, o que eles tinham era muito mais do que tantos outros casais tinham.

- OK, Tiger! Eu quero! Mas só se pudermos fazer muito barulho!

- Então vamos importunar essa vizinhança! - Jensen saiu correndo para dentro de casa.

- Eu te amo, Jen! – Gritou e saiu correndo atrás do loiro.

**FIM**

Referências:

¹ Nome inspirado no título do artigo A Family Affair, que pode ser encontrado aqui. Em inglês. (Cole no seu navegador e retire os espacinhos!): fangasmthebook . wordpress 2012 / 09 / 24 / a - family - affair – jensen – ackles – at – dallascon /

² Esse apelido eu criei para PadaMommy, não tenho ideia de como se referem a ela.


End file.
